Triple Life
by blueangelbaby
Summary: Sakura is leading a triple life. She is an ordinary high school student, the mistress of the Clow cards, and a CIA agent. She's got a lot of secrets to keep, but it's not as easy as it seems. Especially not if weird things start happening around town.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everybody! Well, I'm here with my second fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. I really don't know what else to write.so I'll see you at the bottom.  
  
"Damn! Damn! DAMN!!!" Sakura cursed while running across the room for the back exit. She stopped in her tracks when the red-orange flames surrounded her. It took her a second to try and remember whether this was a card- capture or a CIA mission. When she finally figured out that his was a CIA mission, she started trying to find some means of escape. No windows, no skylights, and no trap doors leading directly underground. The only two exits were the front and back doors; both of which were inaccessible to her at the moment. She was surrounded by flames with no where to go. Her cards were in her purse, which she had dropped when running after the enemy. "Jump!" She called to the card, but nothing happened. "Jump!" She called again. "Damn! They must be too far away." A while back, she had learned to call on her cards without using her wand, but they still needed to be at a certain distance for her to be able to call them. If they were too far away, they wouldn't be able to come. "Where's Syaoran when you need him?"  
  
She tried looking around some more. The flames were getting closer and they were getting higher. It felt like her skin wanted to melt and slide off her bones. She caught sight of a cargo rope hanging just a few feet above her. She took off her two-inch high-heeled shoes and bounced around a little trying to loosen up a bit. She closed her eyes, counted to three, opened her eyes, and jumped as high as she could. She just barely caught the rope with both hands. She tightened her grip as she felt herself slipping. Her hands were sweaty as she climbed the rope to about six feet from the ceiling. 'I guess climbing that rope yesterday in gym-class did pay off.' When she got to where she wanted to be-not too close to the ceiling but high enough so that she was over the flames-she started to swing on the rope. She swung harder and faster for about ten seconds before she jumped and landed on the other side of the flames. As soon as she hit the floor on two balanced feet, she broke into a dead run straight for her purse and then straight for the door. 'This, ladies and gentlemen, is the ordinary life of Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, my." Tomoyo left her sentence hanging in the air as she took in Sakura's tattered and smokey clothes. "I'm guessing it didn't so well at the club."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now. All I want to do is take a nice ice-cold shower and go to bed. You can give me whatever extra information you have tomorrow. And when Mei-ling gets home, tell her that she better get ready because tomorrow she is gonna get her ass kicked.' And with that, she stomped off to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~  
Tomoyo, as usual, woke up earlier that the other two to make breakfast. If it wasn't for her, they wold never get a good breakfast. After she got everything ready, she went upstairs to wake the others up.  
  
First up was Mei-ling. Tomoyo was always afraid to go in her room because it was always a mess. "Well, here it goes." She opened the door to find Mei-ling already up and doing her hair in front of her mirror. "Your up." It was more of a statement, not a question. Better for her; one less to worry about. She shrugged it off and set off for Sakura's room. "Breakfast is ready." She called back to Mei-ling from half way down the hall.  
  
She cracked the door open a bit hoping to find Sakura awake like she did Mei-ling; but knew that she was hoping for too much when she opened the door completely and saw Sakura sprawled on the bed still as a rock. To anyone else it would have looked like Sakura were dead; but Tomoyo had known Sakura for too long and knew that that's how she always looked. She walked over to Sakura's desk and opened the drawer to 'Kero's room.' "Kero. Kero wake up." When he wouldn't move, she took the piece of bacon she had in her hand and waved it under Kero's nose. He reached for it, but he still wouldn't wake up. He reached for it again and started floating in the air, slowly waking up as he did. With his eyes still closed, he took the bacon and gobbled it up. "Your welcome." Tomoyo said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, yeah, thanks."  
  
"Ok, now help me wake Sakura up. You take the alarm and I'll take the horn."  
  
"Aww. I want the horn this time; you always get the horn.'  
  
"Fine, but make sure to press it hard." Tomoyo took the horn from Sakura's night- stand and gave it to Kero and she took the alarm clock for herself. "Three.two.one-" Kero honked the horn right next to Sakura's ear as soon as the alarm clock went off. Sakura swatted at Kero, but missed in her sleep. Then she tried to swat at the alarm clock but Tomoyo kept taking it away and putting it back to her ear again. They kept the routine going until Sakura woke up completely and hit Tomoyo in the face with a pillow. "Hurry up Sakura. I have breakfast ready downstairs." And with that she left with Kero trailing behind her, wanting more of that bacon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Mei-ling were always the first ones out of class because they started packing their stuff about three minutes before the bell rang. They were walking to their 'pick-up spot' where they would get picked up and taken to headquarters. They were walking in a line with Tomoyo walking between Sakura and Mei-ling because, at this moment, they weren't getting along so well.  
  
"Ok, Mei-ling. Tell me again why you didn't show up at the club last night. See, because at lunch, I think I must have misunderstood you. Did you say you went to the wrong club?" Sakura gave Mei-ling an innocent look that was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Then, yes, you did misunderstand me; because I never said I went to the wrong club. I said I got another lead with another club, so I followed it. I called you but for some reason, you didn't pick up your cell phone." Mei-ling sounded like she was getting more pissed off with every word she said.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why that might have been. Oh yeah! I remember now! I was trapped in a burning building with no one else there to help me!"  
  
"Well, gee, miss card-mistress, why didn't you just call on your cards to help you out. Isn't that what you always do?"  
  
"For your information, I dropped my purse which had my cards in it. And, by the way, I don't always use my cards to get out of tough situations!" By now, Sakura and Mei-ling were yelling at each other. Some pedestrians that were passing by were wondering what the hell they were talking about.  
  
"Um, you guys. Could you guys maybe hold off until we get home, this is a little too public. And if you guys keep this up at headquarters, people are gonna start asking questions. We already look suspicious because of how we manage to get out of situations we shouldn't be able to get out of."  
  
"Hmph!" Both Sakura and Mei-ling turned away from each other at the same time. After a couple minutes-which seemed more like hours to Tomoyo- their ride showed up. All three of the girls liked their driver, although, you couldn't exactly say the same for the guys. He was a lean five-foot- nine with blond hair and gray eyes. He was around the age of twenty-three. They only knew this because Mei-ling asked him while attempting to flirt with him. Of coarse, she got shot down because she was only sixteen.  
  
"Hey girls, what's up? How was school?" Michael, the driver, asked them. When he noticed that Sakura and Mei-ling weren't on speaking terms, he turned to Tomoyo to find out what was wrong.  
  
"They're mad because of a mission gone wrong." He nodded his head in understanding and opened the door for the girls. Mei-ling was the first to stomp off toward the open door; next was Tomoyo and last was Sakura. Sakura and Mei-ling both had huffed faces but Tomoyo gave an apologetic look to Michael. All in all, the ride to headquarters wasn't all that comfortable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~AT HEADQUARTERS~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they passed the 'security checkpoint' their boss walked up to them and gave them a curt greeting. He told them to get to the debriefing room in five minutes. After the debriefing, which was always boring-it was just them telling everyone what happened on the mission-the girls stayed behind to ask Jack a couple of questions. He had told the girls to call him jack because he said that whenever someone called him by his last name, it made him feel old.  
  
Their first question, "When are Syaoran and Eriol coming back?" Their second question, "How much evidence did they find at what was left of the club." And their third question, "How much of the club was left?" All three questions were bunched together in one quick sentence. He didn't really completely answer all their questions. For question one, he answered "soon." And for questions two and three he answered "nothing."  
  
After their little meeting with jack, Tomoyo and Mei-ling decided to go home early but Sakura wanted to stay and finish up some extra paper work. After she finished her paper work, she declined Michael's offer to get a ride home and said she was just going to jog home.  
  
The park she had to pass through to get home was well lit by street lamps so she could see that there was no one else there besides her. She was jogging silently, enjoying the cool breeze that blew in her face occasionally, when suddenly, she felt the ground shake beneath her. She stopped to see if she would feel it again, but had no such luck. She decided it was nothing and kept going when she felt it again. It didn't feel like an earthquake, but then again, she couldn't sense any magic behind it. She looked around for a bit to see if anyone had come around since the last time she looked. Her eyes landed on a small shadow behind some trees that she had just passed. When she looked again it was gone. Sakura-after a few moments' hesitation-decided it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. She turned around to keep jogging, but jumped when she saw a little girl in front of her. The girl looked to be about five or six years old. She just stood there, looking at Sakura with her large crimson colored eyes. After a few moments that the girl didn't speak, Sakura decided to break the ice.  
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
The girl stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering. "No, but you will be." She gave Sakura a quick, cute, babyish smirk before she turned and walked off; disappearing only after a few feet. Sakura didn't know whether to be confused or creeped out. Finally she decided to shrug it off but still watch her back and kept jogging.  
  
As soon as she took the first step, she tripped over something. She sat up to look at what it was, and saw that it was a thread. Suddenly, the same piece of thread she was looking at snapped and each piece wrapped around each of Sakura's ankles. As soon as that happened, she was dragged along that path she had been jogging earlier; only with certain short cuts this time. It dragged her through bushes, puddles from the night before's rain, and almost made her crash into trees-luckily, she avoided those, but only those. By now, she had scratches on her arms and her sweat pants had rips in them, and she was all wet and muddy from the puddles. She looked up to see if she cold see where the 'live wire' was taking her. It took her a few bushes to realize that she was heading straight toward some kind of black portal. When she looked through it, all she could she was darkness and void. Her eyes widened as she noticed how close she was to it.  
  
"Sword card!" Right then, her sword appeared in her right hand. She took no moments' hesitation and slashed at the two pieces of thread that were dragging her to her doom. The pieces of thread that she cut away disappeared into the black void, and just moments after, the black void disappeared into itself. Sakura jumped to her feet when she heard footsteps come in behind her. She spun around only to come face to face with.  
  
Heehee. I don't mean to be evil (yeah right) but I had to stop it somewhere.right?  
  
{Someone throws tomato onto the stage}  
  
Don't you be throwin' things at me!  
  
{More people throw things}  
  
Alright, alright! I'll try to come out with the second chap soon!!! Bye ^_~! 


	2. New Surprises

Wow, well, I actually have some free time now that I've GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL (yes, I'm that busy of a person) so I decided to continue my fic. Took me long enough, I guess…hehe. Oh well.

**I (sadly) do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (Duh!)**

Ch.2--New Surprises

Only to come face to face with Eriol! When her eyes widened, he started to clap slowly, his sly mysterious smirk plastered on his lips where it would always remain. Her shock, however, quickly turned to anger. "What the _fuck _is your problem!" she yelled, her fist falling behind her in a threat to punch. "Were you dropped on your head multiple times as a child? I thought we were done with this crap?" Eriol just stood there unfazed.

"I was only trying to see if you've been training while I was gone. Apparently you haven't."

Sakura was boiling with anger. How dare he insult her magic, and tell her that she hasn't been doing what she's supposed to have been, especially with her busy schedule.

"If you had been training, you would have called on the sword right from the start." Eriol continued to lecture Sakura on how she could have avoided this whole big mess if she had been training.

"Are you done with your lecture yet, oh great one? I have some questions for you."

"Before you start there's someone I'd like you to meet." Before Sakura could cut him off she heard a sweet, innocent, childish giggle that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once.

Anywhere else it would have been music to her ears "a child's laughter is something that must always be treasured," is what Sakura always said. Yet in a secluded park at night with only the pale lights from street posts to illuminate your way, it seemed creepy and strange.

She recognized the voice however. It was the little girl she met earlier.

As soon as the thought hit her, the little girl stepped out of the shadows and onto the poorly lit sidewalk.

"Meet Marina." Eriol motioned to the lively little girl standing in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Marina! Eri's told me a lot about you. You're really pretty. Sorry I had to scare you back there, I didn't want to but Eri made me!" She cutely pointed an accusing finger at him and pouted which made Sakura giggle.

"She is a new guardian. She may be small but she is very powerful. I made her mostly for this kind of stunt while in Honk Kong. She works as a diversion when I want to get in somewhere undetected."

Sakura looked over the girl with a curios eye while Eriol spoke. The girl really was adorable. And if the phrase "looks can be deceiving" were to be applied, this would be the time. The girl looked cute and small but Sakura could sense the great amount of power she possessed as a guardian.

"Some things were getting very complicated and I actually considered making her evil at one point. Of maybe putting her in a card and only calling on her when needed." At this Marina looked up at him and pouted with a how-could-you face.

"Of course I realized by the other half of the second that that would be a stupid idea and that it would eventually come back to bite us—well, more me than us—in the ass." Sakura knew he was right and wouldn't have it any other way, Marina was absolutely adorable.

"I decided to name her that because of her eyes. They're a bluish-green like the sea."

At this Sakura stood confused. She had stared at the girl straight in the eyes when she first met her, they weren't blue-green! When she inspected her more closely, she realized that she did, in fact, have blue-green eyes.

At Sakura's confusion Eriol stepped in. "Her eyes change colour like a guardian changes shape. I didn't want her to change shape though, I want her to resemble a five year old as much as possible."

And that she did. Marina was slim and had cute little wavy curls all along her long brownish-blond hair. It all looked fine until Sakura reached the weird pink and purple tie-dye dress she was wearing. This Sakura looked over with a curious eye.

"Did you make the dress yourself, or did she choose it?"

Eriol smiled sheepishly and put a hand behind his head showing that he was embarrassed. "Well, I didn't make the dress by hand, more by magic. I had to give her something to wear, but I don't exactly know what little girls wear."

"Oh boy, Tomoyo is gonna have a field day with this one." Sakura bent down to Marina's level. "I think your pretty too. Wanna come home with us and meet my best friends Tomoyo and Mei-Ling?" She offered Marina a hand.

Marina smiled and took Sakura's hand. They continued to walk through the park to the girls' apartment. "By the way, where is Syaoran? I thought he was supposed to come back with you?"

"Syaoran decided to stay a while longer to straighten out a few things. Don't worry, he'll be back soon."

"Why would I be worried, I'm not worried, I'm just asking." Sakura shot back. Eriol just smirked at Sakura's need to justify herself.

The rest of the way was pretty much silent and uneventful except when Marina decided to ask a question or two.

When they got home, it was to confused stares.

Questions filled both Tomoyo and Mei-Ling's minds as they looked at the sight before them. First at Sakura, who was wet, muddy and scratched all over. Second, the fact that Eriol was next to her; and third, because there was a little a little girl standing between them who was holding both their hands.

Tomoyo and Mei-Ling moved their mouths but no sound came out.

"Hi guys" Sakura said sheepishly trying to break the ice. "Guess what, Eriol's back, and this" she held up Marina's hand "is Marina."

"She's so Kawaii!" Tomoyo ran over to Marina and introduced herself and Marina did the same. By now Mei-Ling had recovered from her initial shock and walked over to give Eriol his welcome home hug.

Tomoyo took the time to look over the girl and grimaced a bit. "Marina, would you like me to make you a few new dresses?"

At this Marina nodded and Tomoyo immediately took her hand and dragged her off to her room to create a new wardrobe for the girl.

Eriol just stood there watching Tomoyo leave without even acknowledging his presence. "She didn't even say hello" Eriol pouted.

After Sakura took a shower and dumped all her clothes in the hamper, she went into the living room where Tomoyo was talking to Eriol—camera in hand. Apparently she had finally realized that he came home. Eriol had also changed out of his travel clothes. He and Syaoran shared an apartment next door to the girls.

"Oh, finally you're here, Sakura. We were waiting for you. We wanted a little explanation as to your appearance when you came home this evening."

"Well, your boy—I'm sorry, I mean, Eriol here decided that it would be a fun little game for him to play a trick on me like he used to do." She continued on to explain the rest while Eriol got an occasional smack on the head by either Mei-Ling or Tomoyo.

Eriol tried his luck at defending himself, but it didn't really work.

Everyone went to bed a little early that night expecting a big day the next day. They decided it would be best for Marina to spend the night with the girls. They set up the inflatable mattress for her in Sakura's room.

Sakura awoke the next day to smell of eggs, bacon and coffee brewing. She tried to lift her head and realized that she was in pain. Suddenly the events of the day before flooded her memory. She was sore. She remembered the park, Eriol, Marina…Marina! She looked over to the makeshift bed in her room and realized that she wasn't there.

Slowly, Sakura made her way out of bed. For once, she noticed that the day hadn't started too far ahead with out her. When she walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see that Tomoyo wasn't alone in making breakfast, Marina was there helping her.

Marina was first to take notice of the girl and ran to hug her "Sakura! Good morning! Breakfast is almost ready"

"Good morning Sakura, I was just about to go wake you up." Tomoyo flipped a pancake in the pan. "It turns out that Marina is a really good cook"

"I can tell, the smell woke me up. Am I actually awake before Mei-Ling?" Her growing ego was brought down a little when Tomoyo told her that Mei-Ling woke up a while ago and had to go out to run an errand.

Syaoran had called Mei-Ling's cell phone late last night and told her to come and meet him at the airport at 6am. When she got there she didn't see Syaoran anywhere in sight but noticed that his flight had already come in. She then realized that she was looking at him, he was just facing the other way.

But she always recognized him, it didn't even matter if he was trying to hide from her, she would always find him. It seemed odd to her that she didn't recognize him simply because he was facing the other way.

He smiled a broad and friendly smile and began to make his way over to her. 'When was the last time I saw Syaoran smile like that?'

"Mei-Ling, thanx for coming so early. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Come on, let's go home. I can't wait to see everyone!" He smiled that broad smile again and Mei-Ling couldn't help but wonder what was going on. She had never seen Syaoran act so enthusiastically or been so forgiving to her. For being late, he would have been curt and annoyed. The only person he didn't mind being late was Sakura and even then he had his limits.

On their way back to their apartments, Syaoran told the driver to stop at Penguin Park and told Mei-Ling that he felt like walking the rest of the way home. "We still have an hour before school starts anyway" was his justification. He told the driver to take his things back to his apartment.

"So what's your sudden interest in walking Li Syaoran?" Mei-Ling questioned as they walked side by side through the empty park.

"Just figured that this early in the morning, there are bound to be no witnesses wandering around"

"Huh—" Mei-Ling was interrupted by a swift and unexpected kick to the side from Syaoran. She slid against the grass and onto the sand. "Syaoran…" She groaned as she stood "What the hell are you doing?"

"What needed to be done a long time ago." He lunged at her, but she dodged.

"Syaoran, I don't think this is the best time for one of your sparing lessons."

"Oh, this is no spar. To think I actually though you might come in handy later on, you poor excuse for a magician…you're pathetic" Syaoran went in for a punch but Mei-Ling blocked it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He went in for a hocking kick to her head but she ducked.

Mei-Ling decided that she had had enough, she countered with a swooping kick to his ankles but he jumped in time to kick her down. Mei-Ling jumped up and rushed him with her elbow which he caught and twisted behind her back. She caught his foot with her own and brought him down to his back, with her on top. She swiftly got to her feet before he went in for a choke.

He jumped in the air and came down foot aimed at face which she caught in mid air and landed a hard kick to his inner thigh on the other leg which caused him to land on his but. Mei-Ling chuckled at this until she realized that he was back up.

"This guy may look like Syaoran but it's definitely not him. That is the one attack he is not immune to. But he definitely doesn't give up like Syaoran either." Mei-Ling ducked a kick to the head just in time and aimed a kicked to his side which he blocked with his knee. He tried an open palm with his right to her nose but she blocked with her left and shoved his hand down and aimed a knife hand to his neck with her right which he blocked with his left. They stayed in that position—both hands blocked and pushed down and both knees up stopping the other from doing anything. Both stood on one leg and glared at each other.

"You aren't Syaoran, where is he." Mei-Ling demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The Syaoran look-alike grinned.

They shoved each other out of the way at the same time and went in for a crescent kick to the shoulder which they both blocked, but Mei-Ling did the unexpected and lifted her leg out of his X block kicked his head to the side. This sent him flying to the swing set.

"Mei-Ling!" A voice shouted behind her. She turned to look and came face to face with Syaoran. The real Syaoran.

"Syaoran! It's you! This—" she turned to point to the look-alike she had been fighting with before the real Syaoran had arrived and was shocked to find that he was gone. "Did you see the guy I was fighting with?"

"No! And do you know how hard it is to carry luggage on a public bus! Where were you!"

**Aww, poor Mei-Ling. Oh well. I know this chapter didn't really have much too it, even after I haven't updated in, what 2 and half, 3 years…heh. Well. Sorry. But I actually want to continue this story. So please review. Have fun!**


End file.
